Empty Box
by Naked-toes
Summary: Germany/Male!Reader.


It wasn't the size of Ludwig's porn stash that surprised you. You weren't really one to talk when it came to that anyway. I mean sure, you were pretty impressed that he'd managed to keep it hidden for so long, especially with you as a roommate, but the only reason the same isn't applicable to you is most of your stuff is online. But anyway, he should have known you'd find it eventually. You're a pretty nosy guy after all; it shouldn't have taken you two years of living with him to find all these stacks of boxes. Especially as they were hidden in what was probably the most obvious place on Earth; under his _bed_. You'd been sitting on his bedroom floor for about an hour now, your legs just starting to go stiff, flicking through the variously labels, raising eyebrows at a few things, wondering where he managed to get them. But you wouldn't say anything had _surprised _you. Except that the box marked 'Hetero Vanilla' was empty. Especially compared to some of the _other_ boxes.

You sat back, leaning onto your hands, letting out a deep sigh. This was _so_ against the bro code. Though, then again, secretly lusting after your roommate and best friend probably was too. And lust after him you had; since your first day at college when the two of you had been introduced. You had no idea what it was about him, be it those gorgeous sky blue eyes, the little smile that would appear when he thought nobody was watching or the way his normally tame hair would gain a life of its own whenever he stepped out of the shower. Whatever it was, it must have been pretty damn strong because your fantasies about him were the first indication you'd had that you swung that way. And the only thing that had changed from then was how explicit those fantasies were. And how desperate. But you'd tried to hide all that, continuing to try to be a good friend to Ludwig despite the fact your subconsciousness preferred him naked.

Well, that was all blown now. If he came in now, it was going to be hard to explain why there were open magazines spread across the floor and why you were sitting beside them flustered, it being quite obvious you had a hard on. It was totally Ludwig's fault though; his fault for being such a sexy bastard. Yeah, if he didn't want his roommate with an oh-so-obvious crush on him to jerk off to his porn stash, he should have either hidden it better or not have been attractive enough to have somebody crush on him in the first place. Because you'd pretty much given up on trying to resist the urge to do so. Hissing softly, you practically tore your trousers off, freeing your swollen groin, before reaching down. At first you were pretty soft, just tickling it, running your fingers up and down, teasing the end. _God_, that was _amazing_. You let a purr escape your lips, letting your eyes roll back slightly in your head. And then you thought of something.

_If I was a Germanic sex god with the power to attract pretty much every person in the universe, how would I give somebody a hand-job?_

As it turned out, probably quite roughly, because your hand immediately started to speed up, pumping harder and harder. Your whole body started to ache, ache in a way that you knew would make it impossible to stop. You clenched your teeth, your closed eyes leaving your mind free to wander, conjuring up an image of Ludwig, stripped down to his boxers, that last piece of clothing just starting to slip off. You unconsciously moaned, pretending it was Ludwig's hand sliding along you, squeezing just that little more. _Just that little more…_

_Oh God yes~_

It was only until after you'd regained full consciousness from that wave of pleasure that you realised you weren't alone in the room. You flushed, opening your eyes slightly, even though you knew he was behind you, but didn't say anything. You were too busy panting, trying to regain your breath, to talk anyway. Ludwig let out an embarrassed cough and started to speak.

"Uh, [Name]?" He murmured. You flinched, fully opening your eyes, trying to act like being caught jerking off in your best friend's room was the most normal thing you'd ever done. "Vhat are you doing?"

You didn't answer. He'd obviously been there a while; he should have figured it out by now. Bending over, you shrugged your shoulders, refusing to answer him verbally.

He seemed to get what you meant because he moved onto the next question. "Vhy…"

You didn't let him finish. You must have still been a little out of it because, giving a heavy sigh, you said something that, in hindsight, it would have been safer not to say.

"Luddy… it's because I-I like you."

Silence. You didn't blame him actually; even you didn't know you were going to say that. You covered your mouth with your clean hand and turned your torso just enough to face him, to see the shocked expression covering his face. You removed your hand from across your mouth, stuttering out an apology. "Shit. Shit Ludwig… I didn't mean…."

The shocked expression evaporated, to be replaced with a slightly crooked smile, his amusement obvious. "It took you long enough."

_Wait, what? _

You must have looked mystified, because Ludwig sighed, deciding an explanation was in order. "I've known for a long time, [Name]. I just didn't want to say anything because…"

"It was really that obvious?"

He grimaced, taking note of the fact that you'd interrupted him, but not kicking up any fuss about it. "Ja. _Very _obvious. Not that I mind," he added, not wanting to seem as though he was discouraging your admiration, "I like you too, but I was worried you were confused. That you just wanted to experiment and that after you'd go back to women and living together would become… _awkward_, to say the least."

You chuckled, partly because of the absurdity of what Ludwig had just said and partly because you had just remembered your trousers were still down and you still hadn't dealt with the results of your… 'self-love', as it were. "And now, Ludwig?"

"Well, now I'm slightly more sure it isn't."

"In that case, can I ask you two things?"

He cocked his head to one side, confused. You carried on. "First of all, seeing as we both seem to be into each other, would you be willing to give me a date? Sometime Friday?"

He nodded. "Ja, that seems fair And zhe second thing?"

You nodded your head in the direction of your crotch."Can you get me some tissues?"


End file.
